


莫斯科郊外的晚上

by Elenion



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion
Summary: “我保证，我会很快长大，长得又高又强壮，足以和你一起保卫俄罗斯！”





	莫斯科郊外的晚上

**1991年**  
　　“真是个倔脾气的小女孩儿，哭得可真大声，”祖母的话音里充满了骄傲，轻轻摇晃着怀里的襁褓，“瞧啊，她的眼睛多蓝！她可真是个漂亮的姑娘不是吗？”  
　　“是的，妈妈，她是个漂亮又勇敢的孩子，您看她的小手小脚挥舞得多有劲儿！”  
　　“噢，亲爱的，真的！”祖母快活地笑起来，分别吻了吻儿子和儿媳，“她打一落地就哭得这么有劲儿，以后准是个不好惹的姑娘。”她用手指拨开一绺覆盖在女婴红润额头上的白金色鬈发，用低低的声音唱起了歌：  
　　“深夜花园里，四处静悄悄，  
　　树叶儿也不再沙沙响。  
　　夜色多么好，令人心神往，  
　　在这迷人的晚上……”  
　　婴儿响亮的哭声在祖母轻柔的歌声里渐渐地低下去了，变成了呜咽，最后她停止了哭泣，睁着泪汪汪的蓝眼睛好奇地瞪着祖母雪白的鬓发和颤动着发出月光下流淌的春泉般歌声的嘴唇。她还无法理解那些句子，但那种温柔的旋律带来了甜美而安宁的抚慰，最后她睡着了。祖母在那圆鼓鼓的粉色面颊上每边落下一个吻，轻手轻脚地把襁褓放进婴儿的小床。  
　　“你们打算给她取个什么名字？”  
　　“萨莎，妈妈，我们决定叫她亚历山德拉——我们的小萨申卡。”  
　　“哦，这是个好名字，萨莎，亲爱的，我的宝贝，我的小萨申卡。”  
　　祖母继续轻轻地哼着歌儿，婴儿咂了咂她红红的小嘴，在睡梦里向床边的家人们无思无虑地微笑着。

 **2002年**  
　　“你不能让萨申卡去上军校！”  
　　“为什么不能？”  
　　“她才十一岁！”  
　　“父亲和祖父会拿枪的时候都还不到十一岁。”  
　　“可现在没有战争了，安德留沙！我们的孩子出生在和平的年月里！”  
　　“和平！亲爱的，车臣的硝烟味我还没有忘记。”  
　　“那你就这么希望你的女儿再去经历这些吗？”  
　　母亲有些歇斯底里地尖叫起来，但她的声音淹没在楼上传来的嘶吼般的喧嚣旋律里了。父亲皱了皱眉，仰起头喊道：  
　　“萨申卡！把音乐关掉！”  
　　激烈的鼓点继续撞击着楼板和墙壁，丝毫也没有停止的意思。  
　　“萨申卡！”父亲提高嗓音又喊了一声。  
　　厨房的门开了，祖母微微叹了口气，笑了笑，安静地从儿子身边走上楼梯。她身后传出母亲的抽泣声，父亲搂住了母亲的肩膀，低声安慰着激动的妻子。

　　“爸爸在车臣的时候，您在等他回家的那些日子里会希望他从来没有扛过枪吗？”  
　　“有时候会，亲爱的，别觉得你妈妈神经质，要知道战争里的女人总是在等待，可她们自己也不知道最后等来的到底是希望还是悲恸。”  
　　祖母轻轻哼着歌，抚摸着萨莎白金色的发辫，那双总在宁静地微笑的眼睛里泛起一丝隐约而深沉的忧愁，“我等了一辈子，宝贝，女人从来就是这样……也许你现在还不明白，但以后你总有一天会懂的。”  
　　“不，我懂。”萨莎沉默地思索了一阵子，突然严肃地回答。  
　　“但是我不想只是等着，像您和妈妈一样，”小女孩的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，语气无比郑重，“我想能干点什么。”  
　　祖母的停止了哼歌，眼神复杂地望着自己的孙女。  
　　“我愿意干点等待以外的事。”萨莎挺直了身体，庄严地宣布。

　　“你是个大姑娘了，可以自己做决定，萨莎……不过，你得和你爸爸妈妈好好谈谈，亲爱的。”  
　　“我会的。”  
　　永远略带愁容的微笑又回到了祖母的唇边，她拥抱了一下萨莎，继续轻声地哼唱着。  
　　“小河静静流，微微泛波浪，  
　　明月照水面闪银光。”  
　　“您总喜欢唱这支歌儿，它都那么老了。”  
　　“哦，亲爱的，你爸爸出生那会儿我就是唱着这支歌哄他睡觉的，你出生的时候也是。”  
　　祖母捏了捏小姑娘的鼻尖，萨莎咯咯地笑了。  
　　“您唱吧，我喜欢它。”  
　　轻柔的歌声继续在拂过窗外树叶沙沙作响的晚风里飘荡着：  
　　“依稀听得到，有人轻声唱，  
　　多么幽静的晚上……”

 **2009年**  
　　对于少年军校的学生们来说，圣诞节的庆祝活动从来都是冬季的头等大事，特别是当一年一度的圣诞舞会不再是高年级学生的专利时。这个消息被宣布后的一秒钟之内就在广场上掀起了一阵热烈的鼓掌和欢呼，如果不是这些孩子们已经习惯于让自己的行为受到严格的纪律约束，那么会有更多的帽子被扔上天，伴随着更嘈杂响亮的口哨声、跺脚和叫喊。他们知道，平日里严格得像铁板的教官们在这种时候对此总是会格外宽容些。是啊，圣诞舞会意味着可以暂时忘记艰苦的课程和训练，尽情欢乐，更别提还有那么多可爱的姑娘，只有在这样的日子里才能看见她们脱下带学员肩章的制服换上漂亮的裙子和系着缎带的舞鞋。低年级的小男孩不会注意这个，但高年级可不一样，他们已经能算做是像样的小伙子，哪个小伙子能对姑娘们金黄的发辫、明媚的眼睛，以及云雀一样轻盈的身姿和清脆的笑声无动于衷呢？  
　　当入学才一年的阿列克谢·米哈伊洛维奇·凯达诺夫斯基看到舞池中的萨莎时，他觉得自己一瞬间从懵懂无知的孩童长成了大人。  
　　如果说舞会上的低年级女孩子像羽毛未燥的夜莺，高年级的大姑娘们已经像骄傲的天鹅，那么萨莎就像是天鹅群里的公主。她高挑又窈窕，在一大群殷勤的男生环绕中显得犹如一颗耀眼的晨星，白金色的发辫在大礼堂的灯光下闪闪发亮，她熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛让人想起普希金诗句里骄傲而庄严的海波。  
　　阿列克谢想也没想就走了过去。

　　“您好，我想请您跳舞。”  
　　这个庄重的邀请引来了周围的一片惊愕，然后高年级学生们开始大笑。  
　　在即将满十一岁这个年纪，阿列克谢已经比大多数同龄的男孩要高上那么点儿，但他的身型依然单薄得像根春天里才抽出来的嫩枝，脸颊、下巴和手指还显示着属于儿童的柔软圆润的线条，尽管他努力拔直了身子，也还是需要仰起脸来才能迎上萨莎的视线。  
　　“嘿，小鬼，一边儿去。”一个体格健壮的男生说，“去找跟你同年级的丫头们玩，别在这儿捣乱。”  
　　“我没有捣乱，”阿列克谢严肃地说，“你才不要捣乱，这和你没关系，我是在请这位小姐跳舞。”他用一个认真得无可挑剔的姿势向萨莎伸出手。  
　　“哟！哟！你干嘛不回家找妈妈去，小子！”另一名高个子男生嗤笑起来，萨莎转过头盯了他一眼。  
　　“闭嘴，瓦洛佳！”她稍微弯下腰转向阿列克谢，把手放进他的手心里。  
　　“你多大了，米沙？”  
　　“十一岁——马上就快十一岁了——我不叫米沙。”  
　　萨莎笑了起来。  
　　“你可真有趣，米沙，看在你这么叫人开心的份儿上，来吧。”  
　　“我不叫米沙，我爸爸才叫米沙，”阿列克谢强调，像个风度翩翩的小骑士那样牵起萨莎的手，同时拼命试图不要笑得太过灿烂，但终究不怎么成功，好在他还能保持着大人一样庄重的语调，“我叫阿列克谢·米哈伊洛维奇，您呢？”  
　　“亚历山德拉·安德烈耶夫娜。”  
　　“亚历山德拉·安德烈耶夫娜，我邀请您……”  
　　“行了，别那么客气，我更愿意人家直接叫我萨莎。”  
　　“萨莎，那么，请叫我阿廖沙。”  
　　“好吧，米——阿廖沙。”

　　阿列克谢并非没有觉察到他们在舞池里是多么地引人注目，颀长明艳的萨莎和脸儿圆圆，一头卷卷的金发的阿列克谢牵着手随着悠扬的乐曲旋转的样子，就像是一头毛茸茸的小熊和骄傲的白天鹅在跳舞，然而萨莎看上去完全不以为意，所以阿列克谢也不再去想四面八方传来的窃笑和注视。他仰望着萨莎的眼睛和笑容，尽可能地要自己不忘记该怎么去配合她的舞步。  
　　“明年夏天你就要毕业了吗？”  
　　“对，我要去沃罗涅日，然后进空军。”  
　　“我也想去，可我还有那么久才能毕业！”  
　　“嗨，别着急，阿廖沙，你还没到该急着做决定的时候呢。”  
　　舞池上空回荡着婉转的音乐，萨莎和着那旋律轻声哼唱着，阿列克谢觉得每个字母从她红艳艳的嘴唇里飘出来都像是一只蝴蝶，一只小鸟，活泼泼的翅膀搧起的气流悄悄地扫过他的耳际，在心头萦绕不散：  
　　“我的心上人，坐在我身旁，  
　　偷偷儿看着我不声响。  
　　我想开口讲，不知怎样讲，  
　　多少话儿留在心上……”  
　　阿列克谢看着萨莎微翘的嘴角和明亮的蓝眼睛，一句冒冒失失的回答冲口而出：“不，我已经决定好了，我也要去空军。”  
　　神情专注的金发男孩拿起萨莎的左手飞快地吻了一下，他不确定萨莎是不是能感觉到他的嘴唇在哆嗦，但他真真切切知道自己的心在这一霎那必定跳得比顿河草原上的兔子还快。  
　　“我一定会去空军的，请你等着我。”  
　　“等着你？干嘛？”  
　　“等我毕业，你就嫁给我！”  
　　萨莎一仰头，大笑起来，裙裾随着她的舞步和白金色的鬈发一起飞扬。  
　　“我会等等看，不过嫁给你嘛——如果你真能进入空军，我没准会考虑考虑。”  
　　“我一定能！不会让你等太久的，”阿列克谢一字一句地说，男孩的眼神如同在坚信礼的祭坛前一样庄严，“我保证，我会很快长大，长得又高又强壮，足以和你一起保卫俄罗斯！”

 **2014年**  
　　时光对于盛开的青春而言总是犹如飞鸟的影子一般迅速地溜过，转眼阿列克谢早已度过了少年军校的第六个圣诞节。他的个头窜得飞快，曾经老是需要仰脸看人的男孩如今能够俯视身边绝大多数的同学和教官，宽阔的肩膀、厚实的胸膛和轮廓分明的脸型处处显出一个成年男子的样貌，可是一双栗子壳儿色的眼睛还带着孩子似的气息，时时闪耀着年轻才有的热情，使得那张比他的年龄更稳重的脸孔显得明亮生动起来。幼熊长成了健壮有力的公熊，然而阿列克谢从来不曾注意过姑娘们飘向他的眼神和脸颊上同时泛起的红晕，他整个儿的心被一双宛如伏尔加河碧波的蓝眼睛占据了。阿列克谢在最初见到萨莎时对她产生的那种震动般的憧憬已经在他心里生了根，并且一天天抽枝长叶，茁壮起来。如同酒在橡木桶中发酵一般，2009年那场圣诞舞会上因为惊奇于一个少女灿烂的美貌而萌发的那种透亮单纯的儿童的爱情随着光阴流逝在他逐渐成熟的思想中沉淀下来，升华成了一个青年浓烈而执著的，刻骨铭心的热恋。  
　　  
　　“和你们一样，学校的空气也更紧张了，考试变得更严格，教官们吼得更凶，脸板得像铁块，大家都明白他们急于在有限的时间里把他们会的一切东西尽可能地灌输给我们。每个人都忙于功课、训练、测验，我快要不记得我们上一次通电话是在什么时候了，萨莎，这一年发生了太多的事情，入侵地球的怪兽？小时候我们都认为那是电影里才会有的生物，就像藏在床下的恐怖黑影一样只是小孩子的噩梦，一睁开眼睛，就会消失在阳光里，可是当你使劲睁开眼，却发现仍是一片黑暗，太阳不再温暖地照着，噩梦在持续，成了无法打破、令人最不想面对却又不得不面对的现实……谁都不知道这些可憎的家伙下一波袭击会发生在什么时间，什么地方……这就像是一场吞噬整个时代的风暴，我们每个人都无可抗拒地卷进了这场风暴里，整个世界都和以前不再一样了。”  
　　阿列克谢不自觉地拧起了眉头，用笔杆支着下巴，望着信纸出了一会儿神，又继续写下去。  
　　“在这样的时光里，读你的来信是我最大的快乐。再有一年我就毕业了，要是运气好的话，也许在这个学期结束时就能提前毕业，我已经提交了进入PPDC的申请书，希望它能被接受，那样我就能实践当初对你许下的诺言，和你并肩战斗，一起保卫我们的俄罗斯。”  
　　如果此刻宿舍里还有别人，他会看到阿列克谢的表情因为那段短暂的回忆而焕发起来，一个小小的微笑随着笔尖在纸上移动的细小沙沙声从他的眼睛里扩散到嘴角边。  
　　“我担心这个请求会因为我还不够正式服兵役的年龄而不被通过，但是我会尽最大努力，哪怕终究还得多等一年也不要紧，我要感谢你一直以来的鼓励，相信我最终会同你站在一起，萨莎。我是多么想念五年前的那个圣诞节啊！我还记得你笑的样子和你唱歌的声音，那是我第一次也是至今唯一一次和你跳舞，什么时候才能有下一次机会牵起你的手走进舞池呢？现在我可不会再给人家笑了，也许等你见到我的时候会认不出我的。”  
　　阿列克谢不知不觉地停下了手中的笔，低声哼着那段曾经在萨莎的红唇间萦绕的旋律：  
　　“长夜快过去，天色蒙蒙亮，  
　　衷心祝福你，好姑娘。  
　　但愿从今后，你我永不忘，  
　　莫斯科郊外的晚上。”

　　“你的成绩无可挑剔，阿列克谢•米哈伊洛维奇，但很遗憾，我们必须驳回你的申请，环太平洋联合防御部队现在不允许接受未满服兵役年龄的青少年加入，即使他再优秀也不行。”  
　　佩着PPDC胸章的这位上校的面容和他的话语一样刚硬，语调却不失温和。上校放下手里的一沓材料，抬头看着站在办公桌对面的阿列克谢。年轻人短短的金发梳得整整齐齐，制服一丝不苟地贴在身上，站姿笔直，嘴唇抿成了一条线，表情绷得紧紧的。  
　　“你需要了解PPDC的性质，这不是一支寻常的军队，加入它并不能撷取更耀眼的荣誉，也不见得能拥抱更长久的胜利，然而却要付出比别的任何军队都要多得多的代价。我们的敌人不是人类的杀戮机器，而是闻所未闻的天外生物，毫无经验，毫无胜算，一切都是空白和未知，未知对于军人却是最残酷的。PPDC是一条更狭窄的路，这条路上只能前进，退即是死，没有胜利就没有生命，而胜利需要用生命才能换取。”上校严肃地注视着阿列克谢，“生命对每个人来说都只有一次，你应当深思熟虑后再做决定，凯达诺夫斯基学员。”  
　　“我已经深思熟虑了很久，这就是我最终的愿望，不会改变。”  
　　阿列克谢答道，他的褐色眼睛里跃动着专属于十六岁年轻人的灼热火光，而他的声音却流露出超乎年龄的沉着与坚定：“我明白PPDC是一支什么样的军队，正因为如此，我才渴望成为它的一员。我也明白加入它也许将要付出什么样的代价，但我们不是早已经熟悉了这条窄路上的一切吗？长官，我们俄罗斯的历史从来都不缺少血和泪，俄罗斯的人民也从来不曾忘记剑与火。现在不仅仅是俄罗斯，来自各个国家、各个种族的人聚集在一起，组成了这支从未有过的军队，一样是战斗和流血，难道为了保护全人类而牺牲不是比过去任何一场战争中的牺牲都更有价值？长官，我相信人类可以被杀死，但是决不会就这样灭绝。”  
　　上校有些惊讶而又感动地看着这个眼神里还带着孩子气，却和他高大的身躯一样坚定不移的青年。  
　　“我十分赞赏你，但仍然不能准许你的请求。军队不接受未满服役年龄的兵员，这是铁的原则。”上校说，“你还太年轻了，孩子，别怪我不讲情面，我们最不想看到的就是这世上再多一位哭泣的母亲。”  
　　“这世上已经有无数位母亲在哭泣了，长官，今后还会更多，可总有一天所有的眼泪都会变成欢笑。为了那一天，现在就让母亲们恸哭吧，她们总会再生养儿女的，多少眼泪都值得，只要这泪和血都不是白流。”  
　　“说得对，我会记住你的话，但是，”上校抽出阿列克谢的那份申请书，放在那摞审核材料的最上面，仔细地对整齐，然后沿着桌面把它们轻轻推给阿列克谢，“军队就是军队，规则不容打破。明年再来吧，士兵。”

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：出于情节需要，虚构了萨莎的父称安德烈耶夫娜和阿列克谢的父称米哈伊洛维奇。  
> 注2：歌词引用自薛范老师译本。


End file.
